


Steamy moments in a Tent

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor and Hop share an intimate moment together after they are soaked in the rain
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 62





	Steamy moments in a Tent

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt of a nsfw fic cause there's a lack of Victor and Hop stuff. This is tagged explicit for a reason. So don't like don't read easy enough.

The rain came down suddenly in the Wild Area; Hop and I ran inside the tent soaking to their core. Hop stood up and laughed, “Phew what nice weather out there huh Vic?” “Y.yeah it s.s.ure is,” I shivered from the rain, “How are you holding up...HOP??” I looked up and saw my best friend strip right down to his underwear, “What are you doing Hop?” Hop looked at me all confused, “making sure I don’t get sick from the rain, what’s it look like?” Hop walked over the rain still dripping down his body, I sat there watching the water drip down his toned body all the way down to his underwear. I blushed wildly trying to avoid I contact, just imagining what Hop would look like a bit more nude…”Vic? Earth to Vic?” I snapped back to look up at Hop who was pretty close to me. “What’s up Hop?” I laughed, “Why don’t you strip down too? Here let me help you out.” My cheeks started to heat up  _ Let me help you strip Vic…  _ I pushed Hop away, “No it’s okay, I got it.” I turned away and began to take my clothes off, butI stopped when I went for my pants, which began to tighten  _ Crap I got hard, it’s okay just think about something else and it will go away.  _ “Hey Vic you okay?” Hop was right next to me. I blushed and couldn’t do anything about that. Hop saw me hard, “Are you, are you hard?” I nodded, Hop walked in front of me and caressed my body feeling me up with his gentle hands touching my stomach “want me to help you out?”, I let out a soft moan, “Hop…” “I take that as a yes?” He smiled; He was right, I couldn’t get it out of my mind, I liked Hop. I’ve never had the courage to tell him but my body was speaking for me.

Hop continued to feel me up and then proceeded to take my pants off. My hard on pushing against my underwear begging to be released. I grabbed Hop’s face and pulled it close into a kiss; our lips smacking together in bliss, I felt Hop’s tongue enter my mouth and I let him freely explore me. After a bit of making out to gather some air. Hop pulled me in close so I sat in his lap, “You’re so hot Vic, I love it when you are putty in my hands,” I whimpered as he began kissing my neck, “Hop, you’re so good at this.” Hop then kissed at my nipples causing me to cry out, hit bit them and licked them causing me to drool. He let go and pinned me to the ground, our dicks pressing against each other, only being seperated by our underwear, “Hop, I want you,” Hop smiled and pulled down my underwear, my six-inch dick sprung forth, dripping with precum. Hop touched my dick and eyed it intensely, “You’re dick looks so tasty Vic,” Hop stroked my member causing me to cry out. Hop smiled as he went up and down, rubbing the tip occasionally. Hop lowered himself and began to blow me; his mouth was hot and slippery, each time he went down I cried out with pleasure, “H.h.hop y.y.your mouth feels so so good.” I moaned, Hop released for a sec to play with my balls and kiss them. I panted, “Hop I want to suck you off too.” Hop grinned, “Oh so you’re so cute Vic, it’s all yours!” Hop sat back and pulled down his underwear, His dick was also six inches but his was a bit wider, it stood pulsing, I’ve seen it before but not when it was hard and waiting for me to pleasure it, I walked over and touched it, Hop moaned a little as I stroked it, “Well what are you waiting for Vic? Hop panted, I got down and took his dick into my mouth, I coughed a bit since he was a bit bigger than expected, “Ahh, Vic…” Hop cried out as I sucked him off, I used my tongue to make it easier for me to suck him. Hop moved a bit and played with my butt, stretching and massaging it causing me to moan with a mouthful of Hop’s dick. “Vic...stop for now.” I let up and pouted, “Was I bad?” Hop shook his head and kissed me, “No, no, you were amazing I just didn’t wanna cum yet, Have you done this before?.” I shook my head, “No you’re actually my first time Hop.” I shyly said. I’ve read about sex before but I just did what felt right. “What about you Hop have you done this before,” “Nope! You’re my first too Vic, but I read a bunch of books I found in Lee’s room, who would’ve thought our own champion could be so lewd!” Hearing that made me feel a bit more special to him and I laughed. Hop then walked over to his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube, “I’m gonna prep you Vic so tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop okay?” I nodded knowing what was gonna happen.

I laid down on my back and watched Hop squeeze squeeze some lube on my hole. I shivered from the cold, Hop put a little on his finger and gently entered me. I cried out with this new feeling in me. “You okay over there Vic?” Hop stopped and looked at me, “yeah, I’m okay.” Hop went in and out causing me to moan in pleasure. Hop curled his finger hitting my special spot causing me to throw my head back and see stars. “H-H-Hop.” Hop then added another finger, scissoring his finger opening me up. Hop’s fingers went all the way down to his knuckles, “Okay I think you’re ready.” Hop took his fingers out cause me to feel empty inside, but filled with anticipation for what’s coming next. Hop kissed me and whispered, “Are you ready for me Vic?” I nodded, “I want you inside of me Hop.” I saw Hop’s dick twitch with excitement.

Hop placed a pillow under me to prop my butt up; he then put lube on his dick and pulled me close to him, “Just tell me if it hurts okay.” And he pushed in. I winced and screamed, “Ahh,” this felt way bigger than Hop’s fingers; Hop pulled out and apologized, “No don’t,” I panted, “just keep going, but go more slowly,” Hop nodded and entered me but more gently. “Tsk Victor, you’re so tight,” Hop waited a bit for me to adjust to his girth. I began to moan when the pain turned into pleasure, which was the single for Hop to keep on going. Once he was all the way in he smiled, “Look Vic. I’m all the way inside of you,” I looked away in embarrassment, “shut up don’t talk like that it’s embarrassing.” Suddenly Hop began moving his hips causing me to moan, “Ah fuck Hop that feels good.” I grabbed onto his back so we could closer. “Damn Victor. You’re so cute I love your ass it’s so tight and sucking me in.” Hop panted. Hop slammed into my ass with quick succession occasionally hitting my spot, causing me to cry out in ecstasy. “Gah-ri-right there Hop,” Hop kissed me as he fucked me Hop got a good rhythm going, occasionally biting my neck earning a few more moans from me, until he pulled out a bit. “Victor” his voice sound so sexy, “get on all fours I wanna try a different position.” I got up and turned over, Hop then plunged his dick back into me and went back to fucking me; he pulled my head back and fucked me more. “Victor-Arcesus dammit I’m getting close.” “Ahh-Hop-me too I’m getting close to” I panted and Hop sped up; Hop grabbed my dick and pumped it in time to his thrusts. “Hop-I’m gonna cum!” with one final pump I released my seed onto the ground. “Gah-oh fuck Victor!” Hop released inside of me, filling my inside with cum. Hop slowly pulled out and breathed heavily, “Vic, that was amazing, you were great mate. “Hah-hah that was so good Hop.” Hop laid down next to me and kissed me passionately. “I don’t think you won’t be able to move much tomorrow Vic, sorry about that.” Hop played with my hair a bit, “That’s okay I have you to take care of me.” I winked causing Hop to blush. “I love you Victor.” “I love you too Hop.” With that we both feel asleep the rain lulling us to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was interesting. I might do some more later on down the line who knows!


End file.
